dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsuo Toue
Tatsuo Toue (東江 達夫 Tōe Tatsuo) is the main antagonist in DRAMAtical Murder, as well as the owner of Platinum Jail and Toue Inc. His Allmate is Usui. Appearance Many speculate that Toue looks to be around his late forties all the way to his possible early sixties. He has short, slightly spiked brunette hair that is parted in the middle and reaches his neck. He's light-skinned and has an average body build. He might have trouble seeing out of his right eye, as he wears a monocle at all times. Toue's outfit consists of a dark green plaid suit with a white undershirt and crimson vest, accompanied with white gloves. He wears a light pink ascot with a square, purple jewel sewed into it and sports an earring on his left ear. Toue might also have trouble walking as he is usually seen with a cane in his sprite art, but may also just use it as an accessory, as he lacks it in CGs and when he's in Rhyme. Depending on the route chosen, it will be revealed that Toue had his vocal chords altered to mimic Aoba's Scrap power. His real eyes were also surgically removed and replaced with artificial ones so that he would not be affected by Sei's power. Personality Toue has a very laid back demeanor. He usually speaks in a calm, collected tone, even in times of extreme stress and mayhem. During speeches and interviews on television, no matter the topic of discussion, his voice is soft and does not rise even when having accusations thrown in his face. When conversing with others, he is always shown to wear a smile on his face. As an antagonist, Toue's actions and words are noted for receiving a very mixed reception with players, as many can't decide how they should feel about him. Many will cite him as a Neutral Evil-type character, as he shows traits to where he only cares about his own goals and does not care about the well-being of others when working towards that goal. However, despite that, Toue does not spread mindless violence or encourage ruthless behavior if there is no benefit in it for him. Toue mentions in-game that he simply wants everyone to be happy and live in a world without sadness or fear; this is a blatant contradiction in his actions to achieve that dream, since he is the one responsible for doing and creating horrible things that can never be undone to make that ideal a reality. Despite doing whatever means necessary for himself, if Toue knows he is going to lose, he will no longer fight and stand down. Examples of this are in Mink's, Clear's and Ren's routes. This comes as a very confusing thing to both the player and characters, as Toue was a man who worked very hard to get where Platinum Jail and Rhyme was. To simply throw it all away and actually keep his word to those standing in his way when he could have easily gotten rid of them and continued with his plans shows that while Toue is the antagonist, he does the very uncommon thing of living up to his side of the bargain, even if it includes losing his life. Toue tells Aoba that, to him, life is merely a game and everyone in the world is a piece on a chess board. He is also a heavy believer in fate, noting that whatever bad things happen to one person was done for the good of another. He often speaks of "the gods choosing another in his favor" when he is defeated. History 'Prior before the start of the game' 'Common Route' Toue does not make an appearance in the first part of the game, Aoba only talks about him and the history of Platinum Jail. However, if the player is aiming for Ren's Route, Toue will pull Aoba into Rhyme after the latter used Scrap on Mizuki and tell him that he will be waiting for him. 'Koujaku's Route' Although, again, he does not make an appearance, Ryuuhou reveals that the tattoos he had done on Koujaku were a new mind-altering experiment given to him by Toue to test out. Due to Koujaku unfortunately being the test subject, it resulted in him murdering his mother and seriously injuring many people, meaning Toue was also an indirect cause of Koujaku's trauma. 'Mink's Route' Toue plays a vital important role in Mink's Route. It's revealed that he was the one responsible for the slaughter of Mink's tribe and the reason why Mink had hardened himself and was willing to take any means necessary to achieve his own goal of getting to him. Toue explains that he is "deeply sorry" for the loss of Mink's family and friends and goes on to say that his tribe was known for the usage of a herb that could alter a person's body odor, mind and even heal them. Toue had wished to use the herb for his own research but knowing that only one of them knew the method of how to make it (which was highly possible to be Mink) and that they would not give it up easily, he ordered for the slaughter of the entire tribe and was assumed to have imprisoned Mink during that time trying to pry the method out of him for years until his escape. Toue says that in exchange for Mink coming back to him, he can give him the recipe and will then be able to grant any wish Mink may have. Mink scoffs at his proposal and says that the only thing he wants is Toue dead by his own hands. Displeased but nonetheless amused, Toue calls forth Alpha who then begins to sing Dye Music, crippling both Mink and Aoba. Should the player make the correct choices of getting Mink's Good End and succeeding Scrap, Mink and Aoba will head up to where Toue is residing, only to have Mink send Aoba back downstairs to safety and apologize for getting him involved. As Toue and Mink come to their final confrontation, Toue reveals that he had his vocal chords altered to act like Aoba's Scrap. He uses this as a means to fault Mink's plans, trying to cause him to be unable to kill himself to be with his tribe in the afterlife, a fate Mink found worse than death. However, this fails, as Aoba had already implanted the fact that Mink was alive with Scrap, cementing Toue's loss. As Toue admits defeat, Mink rushes towards him and stabs Toue with his knife, killing him instantly. 'Clear's Route' When Aoba and Clear meet with Toue and the Alphas, Toue reveals Clear's history as a defected android who should have been trashed from the beginning. However, due to Clear's grandfather being a former researcher under Toue, he took Clear away and hid him for many years until his death. Toue tells Aoba that Clear might have mistaken him for his master because of the fact that Toue had his vocal chords alter to sound the same like Aoba's scrap (a continuity from Mink's route). As Clear asks Toue many questions regarding why they and the Alphas were created and if they could ever become human, Toue answers every single one of his questions. However, this doesn't satisfy Clear, saying that Aoba's answers were much more meaningful because Aoba saw Clear as something more than a robot. Deciding there was not much else to be done, Toue orders for the Alphas to attack both Clear and Aoba. If the player succeeds in getting Clear's Good End, Toue will vanish after the Alphas are brought down by Clear's song. It's assumed he escaped, abandoning his plans in the process. 'Ren's Route' (under construction) Relationships Aoba Seragaki Toue and Aoba's relationship is initially, only just knew of each other from a distance at least, Aoba ignored and disliked him since he bought out the island for a resort called Platinum Jail. But as he learn that Toue was going to brainwash all of the citizens on the island and sell his research to other countries, Aoba resolve to stop his plans, over time his hatred of him grow to a breaking point when he went after him and his friends. Sei Toue affectionately refers to Sei as if he were his own son and considers him a very precious person to him. Whether Sei felt the same is unknown, but he does confess to Aoba that while Toue had relentlessly experimented on him since his birth, he could not bring himself to completely hate him. Mink Toue and Mink's relationship is implied to have expanded a number of years prior to the main story, as Toue was the one who ordered his tribe's slaughter and Mink's imprisonment. The details of what went on between them in those years is unknown, but his capture and family's murders were enough to make Mink completely change who he was as a person and do any means necessary to get revenge for them. Mink's hatred for Toue burned very deeply inside of him so much that the mere mention of his name or face on television was enough to send him in a state of seething rage. Clear Like Sei, Toue claims that Clear, Alpha and Alpha 2 are like his "children". However, their usefulness in forwarding his goals are the only thing that matter to him and if they were defective as a unit, there is no purpose for them. This upsets Clear greatly, and despite being his original owner to completely obey, Clear never once calls him "master". Tae Seragaki Tae used to be a neuroscientist under Toue, for twenty-three years prior to the main story, perhaps spanning longer. It is hinted that they had a good working relationship until Toue used her research to alter human beings' minds and ultimately created Sei and Aoba. After Aoba fell into a temporary state of death after having his hair severed from Sei, Tae felt immense guilt about the fact that her research murdered an infant. However, after Aoba regained consciousness, Tae left him to be looked after by the church. She then immediately quit working for Toue, stating that she wanted her research to help save people, not kill and corrupt them. Besides business-wise, it is unknown how Tae and Toue felt about each other personally, prior to the main story. Toue is shown to speak of her with fondness, meaning she might have been his most respected scientist until she left. After Tae is saved from Morphine, she admits that Toue had personally called her himself to come back and work for him (when he could have easily had anyone else do it for him), but she declined instantly, resulting in her kidnapping. Virus and Trip Trivia *Mink's Route is the only time Toue is ever confirmed dead (it's implied in Ren's Route he kills himself, but it is not confirmed). In Koujaku, Noiz and Clear's routes, he either escapes from the island altogether due to his plans being thwarted or never even shows up. *Whether intentional because they are part of the same organization or not, Toue shares the same style of wearing plaid-pattern suits with Virus and Trip. *While it was never shown in the visual novel, the animation implies that Toue's first name is Tatsuo. *It's implied (not confirmed) that Toue is actually Aoba and Sei's biological father. He also has the same eye color as Aoba and share many facial similarities with both of them. References Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Male Characters